Dreams and secrets
by 100wingeddragons
Summary: What can be worse than a nightmare? For Adrian Monk, anything that involves physical contact and intimacy. But what if, despite his steel willpower, his subconscious mind makes a decision on it's own and reveals his inner secret desires in a dream.. desires he wouldn't dare even think about? M/N pairing, M rated, Monk's pov


**Hi guys!**

 **It's 2 AM here and I'm writing. I'm an insomniac (or maybe a vampire) and that's how I spend my nights. I mostly write stories with extreme adult content. Some of those are unpublishable but some are still quite innocent, like this one. It's short but intense. I think there's definitely something about Adrian and Natalie, I've always imagined them together. But Monk is still Monk so don't expect a happy ending.**

 **The story is M rated, so if you think you might feel offended, stop reading now!**

 **Otherwise, I hope you'll enjoy it. Love it? Hate it? Want some more? Feel free to leave a note, I'll appreciate anything.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my dirty mind.**

Here we go…

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. She's touching him.

Her hand traces his bare skin, her fingers sliding up and down his chest, tugging at his hair and gently teasing and stroking his nipples. How does she know they're so sensitive? How does she know he likes it? Her hand slides down his upper body to his stomach, setting him on fire.

 _Oh god!_

Her fingers encircle his belly button, yes, he has one, before they start their way back up to his chest. A quiet moan escapes his parted lips, she's now using nails, lightly scraping, leaving visible lines all over his heating, perspired skin.

He can't stop shaking.

"Shh, everything's alright, Adrian. I'm here…"

His breath gets caught in his chest. The sound of his hated name leaving her pink lips painfully twists his stomach, sending a new wave of anxiety and excitement into every cell in his body.

Sweat. He can smell and feel sweat. He is sweating. Realizing his sheets are soaking wet, he can't help cringing his nose in disgust but her soft lips pressed to the sensitive skin on his neck have just proven to be a wonderful distraction. Nothing really matters right now.

Her lips are moving lower, it seems she's determined to taste every inch of his exposed body. She shouldn't be doing it, it certainly is not hygienic, but he is helpless, unable to try and stop her from getting dangerously close to… to…

"Oh god, Natalie!"

He can also smell her. It is very strong and intoxicating. Despite the fact it's been over a decade he was with a woman, he can tell she is extremely aroused. He doesn't mind her scent, not at all. To his own surprise he finds it very enchanting and his heart swells with an overwhelming mixture of pride and happiness when he realizes she is aroused because of him!

Then she stops. The warm sensation of her hands and lips suddenly vanish, leaving his damp skin cold and abandoned for what feels like ages. Opening his eyes, he lifts his head to see what happened, only to witness her slender naked body moving lower and between his slightly spread legs.

 _What is she doing?_

He misses her warmth, the softness of her skin. Reaching out he tries to touch her beautiful face, but she captures his trembling hands and places them onto the mattress at his sides. She wants him to stay like that so he doesn't struggle. Instead he tries to regain control over his ragged breathing.

Then he can feel her again. Her hands cradle his hips while her lips are smothering his thighs in sizzling hot kisses.

 _Dear lord, that feels… oh god!_

He knows what she's about to do. The last remains of his sanity keep yelling in his head, trying to make him stop her. But no matter how sick and disgusting it may be, he still longs for it to happen. Torn between what he wants and what he thinks is right, he gives out small whimpers, almost crying when he feels himself leaking. With his teeth clenched he makes one last weak attempt to shake off the images that make his erection throb. But his body, every fibre of his being now desperately aches for her lips to touch him in the most intimate way. Eventually, his mind is definitely silenced by the painful anticipation washing over him.

He grabs on the sheets, preparing himself for what's going to happen next, almost choking with torturous excitement. He can feel her breath, the promise of delight she'll soon make him experience. Even now it is almost more than he can stand. Within just a second she'll wrap her warm, soft lips around him, tasting and caressing him, sending him into a dizzying spiral of burning sensations.

"Natalie," he rasps longingly.

Then he opens his eyes.

He's alone, lying flat on his back. The bed is crumpled and damp.

 _A dream… just a damn dream!_

A brief feel of relief and disappointment stirring within him is gradually replaced by shock when he realizes how far the dream affected him both emotionally and _physically._

Gasping for breath he slowly props himself up on his elbows, then sits up, staring into the fading gloom of his bedroom. His heart still racing, he brings his hand to his warm, clammy forehead. The air feels thick, sickening, burning in his lungs. He needs to open the window. Then peel off his disgustingly wet pajamas and clean himself... and the bed.

Clean! Everything needs to be clean again … _clean_ sheets, _clean_ clothes safely hiding his _clean_ skin…

His mind… Rubbing on his eye brow, he realizes there's no way he will be able to get rid of memories of his _sticky_ dream, to clean his mind with any possible supplies he keeps in his closet. His nerves begin to play up.

The word " _pervert"_ crosses his mind, burning through him, leaving bitter taste in his mouth.

"Trudy…"

Deeply ashamed he touches his wedding ring. How could that happen? How could he dream _such_ things of his assistant? Why didn't he think of Trudy?

He needs to tell someone what happened, what he did. But who? Captain? Dr. Bell? Natalie? _No, no, no!_ He needs to tell his wife. To make a confession how filthy and unfaithful he was, how he betrayed her.

And on his way back from the cemetery, he definitely needs to stop by the shop and get Natalie a nice bouquet of flowers. She'll have no idea what they are for but that's alright. He will keep this secret to himself. And when her face lights up and she smiles at him, he will be imagining she just forgave him.


End file.
